When The Heart Calls
by Isosceletic Triangulate
Summary: Written using the LJ community 1sentence's prompts, a series of short bits about the relationship between Milo and Kida. From the mutual feelings of occasional culture shock to wedding vows, written up in no more and no less than fifty sentences.


**Author's Note: **Well, here it is- my first venture into the world of Atlantis fanfiction. The prompts you see here have been shamelessly stolen from the LiveJournal community 1sentence. I haven't participated in communities like that for a while, but I like their ideas, so here we are. This 'fic' comes from the Alpha table of prompts, and while some of them are connected, you can read them in whatever particular order you wish, with the exceptions of numbers 44 and 45, and to a lesser extent a couple of others. You'll figure it out when you read 'em.

Getting to the basic theme here, the majority of these sentences are focused on the Milo/Kida relationship, but a few are more focused on Atlantis and her Heart. Out of all the crap I had to go through on this site I can barely find anything about the Mother Crystal? The way I see it, if it's alive, then it can have a personality, and that makes it as good as any of the other characters. We need more Crystal fic up in here, seriously. However, I digress.

I tried to be as realistic as I could with mentions of surface things given the timeframe. A little bit of research went into a couple of things here, so if you see anything wrong then please let me know so I can fix it (this also goes for grammar, spelling, characterization and such). And speaking of research, let me know if you can catch some of my in-jokes. I want to know if I did those okay, since I was trying to go for subtlety.

And though it'll become obvious as you read, I have more than enough of these based around the universe established by Milo's Return (which was bullshit, he didn't return to a damn thing in that piece of garbage), so if some of these seem strange, please remember I'm referencing both The Lost Empire and Return in these (I also happen to have some ideas floating around in my head which have previewed themselves here, but that's a different story- literally). I'd rather not, but some of it just seemed to work. Some of that shit was ... kind of cute. Don't let that stop you from reading Milo's words in Michael J. Fox's voice, though! Seriously, there is no replacing MJF. Either you have him or there's no point. Sorry Tidus, but you voicing Milo is like replacing a sunset with dog shit.

Any comments at all will be appreciated- praise, critiques, flames, I don't care. I accept anything, but please, if you could, give me something substantial with which to work. If there's anything you'd like to discuss at length, feel free to PM me.

And lastly (as if I haven't babbled enough already), enjoy!

* * *

**#01 - Comfort**

Ever since the King reached the age which marked him as an Elder by Atlantean standards, handfuls of upon handfuls of palace servants had been silently recruited and trained to tend to Kida when his passing finally came, but as it turns out, their efforts had been in vain, as the Princess refused to grieve in any arms other than Milo's.

**#02 - Kiss**

He did not initiate their first kiss, but -great kings!- did he follow through.

**#03 - Soft**

Milo has yet to figure it out (ironically enough), but it isn't the wind that's been playing with his hair at night.

**#04 - Pain**

When Kida looks up at him, laughs through a sob, and says "Thank you, but there are some pains that even our Crystals cannot heal," it breaks Milo's heart.

**#05 – Potatoes**

" … and these POH-tay-TOES have nothing to do with these feet-toes?"

**#06 - Rain**

"Well, it's usually nothing more than the condensation of atmospheric water vapor into drops heavy enough to fall from the insides of a cloud, but … yeah, I guess sometimes it _is_ when the sky cries."

**#07 - Chocolate**

"Oh, and during the next time that we travel to the surface, you don't suppose you could teach me more about your culture's desserts … do you?"

**#08 - Happiness**

"I miss it sometimes, sure, but I was never happy there like I am here."

**#09 - Telephone**

He left her alone for a _second_, and yet when everyone returned, they found her speaking fluent Japanese through Mrs. Packard's headset, negotiating tariffs with Emperor Yoshihito.

**#10 – Ears**

He could handle the pains of tripping over his own feet numerous times, being socked straight in the jaw, and a fairly large tattoo, but when Kida mentions ear piercing, Milo can't help but shudder.

**#11 - Name**

"Milo James and Kidagakash- now there's a pairing, huh?"

**#12 - Sensual**

He's adorable when he tells stories of his childhood and beautiful in a funny way when he sleeps, but it's the rare, rare times when he's _angry_ that make Kida's heart beat just a little bit faster.

**#13 - Death**

No matter what rituals, bindings, or ceremonies they held, his hair would still end up matching her's one day (but not for lack of trying, of course).

**#14 - Sex**

"You certainly are special, Milo Thatch- I've never heard a heart beat this fast before!"

**#15 – Touch**

Instead of a kiss to make injuries from hunting practice feel better, Milo gets the warmth of a thin, glowing hand against his cuts and bruises, and that's more than enough for him.

**#16 - Weakness**

"Tahbtoap was right about one thing; my heart has softened, as I cannot recall having a weakness before you."

**#17 - Tears**

Milo has only seen Kida cry once, and she would like it to stay that way, thank you very much.

**#18 - Speed**

"Kida … hey, wait up!"

**#19 - Wind**

The wind is different here in Atlantis; no matter what, it's always warm, and it was downright eerie how perfect that was- having lived in New York, Grandpa had hated the cold.

**#20 – Freedom**

As much as she loved her people, Kida cannot help but miss the days when she would spend the majority of each day exploring as a huntress, instead of acting as a royal.

**#21 - Life**

She gives him one of those smiles as she explains something to him, saying, "It is the wedding tradition for the wife to declare her life as the husband's, and for the husband to declare his life as the wife's, as we have just done now."

**#22 - Jealousy**

Kida isn't quite sure who Sylvia, Rebecca and Josephine are, or why Milo sings about them every now and then, but as long as they stay away, then no one has to get hurt.

**#23 - Hands**

Instead of rings, the tradition for Atlanteans' weddings have the bride and groom receiving ceremonial tattoos on their hands, so that a sort of picture would be made when they were joined, and it could not have been more fitting for their picture to be a circle merged with a square- two shapes, yet still opposites joining to make their own, new shape.

**#24 - Taste**

'_Just remember, Milo, it's still better than Cookie's food ever was._'

**#25 - Devotion**

"The Crystal is _alive_, you know that, and if it's going to be picky … ," Milo pauses and looks away as Kida watches the Heart's blue light fall to _him_ instead of her, then continues, telling her, " … I'd rather it take me even if it _wasn't_."

**#26 - Forever**

"Then by the grace of our Heart, this bonding will be forever permanent in Its light."

**#27 - Blood**

She shakes her head as she goes back and forth between bandages and her Crystal, 'tsk'-ing at him, "I wish you wouldn't bleed so much," as he sheepishly grins.

**#28 - Sickness**

"I thought you told me that these CHI-khens are birds, how can they be NU-duls or SOOP?"

**#29 - Melody**

In the end, he relents (though not for lack of trying) and follows her orders by twirling around with her and singing in his loudest voice, "Lovely little Neptune's daughter, living underneath the water; I love you, yes I do."

**#30 - Star**

" … and that one there, that's Copernicus … "

**#31 - Home**

During almost every visit to the surface, Milo has to ask himself how he could've ever called it home, but then after lovingly watching his wife try to figure out how the musicians get inside of a phonograph, he remembers how he had a lack of that sight every day that he lived on the surface, and thus answers his own question.

**#32 - Confusion**

It's sometimes hard to explain things to one another when it comes to their individual cultures, but the two of them would rather explain things over and over again to each other than ever be completely rid of the confusion.

**#33 - Fear**

"I have … never told anyone outside of Tahbtoap about my fears before, Milo."

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

They've gotten used to it over the millennia, but the thunder and lighting that sometimes accompany the never-seen rains still remind all of Atlantis' people about her loud, rumbling banishment, and those fears travel everywhere, even to those of the Royal family who remember it.

**#35 - Bonds**

"So long as you have you have your Crystal, you are as Atlantean as I am."

**#36 - Market**

Food, clothes, weapons and tattoos all at once- take _that_, Margruder's!

**#37 - Technology**

Maybe she had misheard something somewhere, but still, how was it so -even _after_ the Great Flood and all the time since- that the people of the surface had not advanced their defensive weaponry to devices more practical than glass cases?

**#38 - Gift**

When he brings her flowers, she gives him a large fish.

**#39 - Smile**

Milo thinks about it after coming across his own reflection by chance one day, and decides that Kida wins when it comes to positive facial expressions, since sure, he's got 'happy', 'very happy', and '"Kind of like the grease trap in your sink!"', but he's certain that whatever the case may be, she can give him a _half_-smile and take all of the words in the world right out of his mouth.

**#40 – Innocence**

To anyone else, constant inquiries of 'what is this?', 'what is that?', and 'why didn't they put it in a glass case?' would've gotten annoying somewhere along the way, but Milo wasn't anyone else.

**#41 - Completion**

The great King Stones fall for a second time, and this time it is Kida who must instruct everybody to not lay their hands upon the newly crystallized Milo.

**#42 - Clouds**

In Atlantis, clouds rest at the ground instead of the sky, and even though Milo would trade just about anything to give the people of Atlantis a sky again, he can't help but find the reversal as a neat change.

**#43 - Sky**

There haven't been any stars above Atlantis since the mebelmok, and the fact that he'll never be able to gaze at the safe, far away stars at home with the woman he loves never fails in sending a small pang of disappointment to his heart.

**#44 - Heaven**

"When I appear to be of the water," the Mother Crystal explains, "then my children will be more than safe."

**#45 - Hell**

"However, if I am to appear of the flames below," It continues, "I cannot make any promises."

**#46 - Sun**

It's a cool, collected voice that Milo hears while merging with the Crystal, though somehow, he can tell It's angry when It speaks to him, when It tells him that, "I will _not_ have the Star of the Surface _replace_ me, your _Highness_."

**#47 - Moon**

The city herself glows with a bright aura of icy blue light, but should her people forget the source from where that light comes, the Heart will make sure to remind them.

**#48 - Waves**

Everything rolls in rhythm with the wind here in Atlantis: water, grass, vines, clothes, and hair, which is not very unusual in itself, but when hearing it for the _umpteenth _time, Milo has to wonder (though he'S sure he knows the answer)-- what would Grandpa have thought of the loud, whistling, screech that is the music made by the rolling Atlantean breeze?

**#49 - Hair**

She notices it one day when she awakens before him, and though she notices many, many, many years after his coming to Atlantis and their marriage, that still doesn't make it any easier for her to see the lone gray hair that sticks out amongst the rest of the light brown upon his head and reminds her that, even though he is as part of the Heart as she and rest of her people are, he will never be the same.

**#50 – Supernova**

The bombs that fall overhead frighten the Atlanteans and cause a panic, and as the Heart of Atlantis searches for Its host with Its familiar yet foreign red lights, Milo can't believe that he actually forgot to tell Kida that there was a war still being fought on the surface.

* * *

So, that's all of that. I liked doing these, so some 'sequels' could be in the works- I've got at least three more tables at my disposal, not to mention a bunch of ideas up there in the ol' noodle. I have to say, I am absolutely fascinated with the Crystal and how it takes a host in times of trouble. Not to mention the resurfacing of Atlantis at the end of Milo's return- that movie sucked ass but the idea is great. Think about it- it's the early years of WWI and a new, very powerful continent has just risen in the middle of the Atlantic? How many countries would've been _all over_ that? There was so much potential for that movie …

Anyway, here's where I make sure my ass is legally safe and all. Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Milo James Thatch, Princess/Queen Kidagakash, the rest of the Ulysses crew, the Atlantean language, all of that? Not mine, Disney's. The Walt Disney Company's- I'm just a fan.


End file.
